I'll go wherever you will go
by michelle-cz
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS UP!Harry realizes that he'll have to stand up to Voldemort in order to protect his friends and end the upcoming war.Will an ultimate sacrifice be needed?Read & find out
1. Summer at number 4, Privet Drive

It was one of the coldest summers the residents of Privet Drive could remember. The wind was blowing hard and the sky was full of dark clouds that were just about to start pouring rain. Almost everyone was inside waiting for the huge storm to begin. The only person left outside was a teenage boy with pitch-black hair, remarkable green eyes and a scar on his forehead that was now completely covered with his unruly hair. He sat on one of the last playground-swings, which survived the attack of Dudley and his gang, before they were captured by police and took in for questioning. He had an absent-minded gaze, like if he was stuck in another world invisible to the passer-bys.

Although the Dursley's weren't treating him badly this summer (they even bought him clothes of his own size), especially after the fiasco with their son, he looked underfed and worn-down. He spent the first 4 weeks almost constantly in his bedroom gazing at nowhere and going out only once a day for a small meal along with taking a shower. However, on the fifth week he had to change his daily routine, since the Dursley's became suspicious and started asking him funny questions.

Thoughtfully, he kicked a small stone. What had happened? He thought about all that had happened since the department of mysteries incident. Why had he been so blind? Why hadn't he seen through it?? It was as if he was an animal and Voldemort a poacher who laid a bait...

"However it won't happen ever again. This time I'll be prepared. No, I'll be the one who will strike this time. Voldemort won't stand a chance..."he thought. But then a small voice crept into his mind and said: "You fool, do you really think that it will be that easy?? And what if you die? Do you want all your friends and loved ones to be set adrift to this inhuman, foul creature?" "No," he realized "I'll be here for them. I'll protect them against this evil. Even if I had to sacrifice myself for them, I would."

He withdrew his wand since he heard something, but it was only a cat. Harry remembered once seeing Sirius as a shaggy black dog hereabouts. This memory brought up the unshed tears he held back for so long. He cried freely as the first big drops started falling to the ground. He had no idea when he came back home, exhausted and soaked right through. The last thing he remembered, before he felt asleep, was falling on a pillow with a thought of revenge.

The next day he woke up feeling a lot better. It was actually the first day of summer he wasn't blaming himself for the death of his godfather, Sirius Black. He did a lot of thinking previous night and finally realized, that it was nobody's but Bellatrix Lestrange's fault.

Sirius Black was a convicted murderer who escaped from the wizarding prison Azkaban and was generally known as a great supporter of Tom Riddle AKA Lord Voldemort. However, Harry and few others like Albus Dumbledore or the members of the Order of the Phoenix knew that Sirius was an innocent man. The actual murderer was Peter Pettigrew, who blew up an overcrowded street in London packed up with muggles and faked his own death. He was the traitor, the one who sold the Potters to Voldemort and was currently the number one on Order's list, since if they capture him; Sirius's name would be cleared. Order of the Phoenix was a secret society that fought against people in league with Voldemort, its founder was Dumbledore himself.

Although he got up pretty early, even on his own standards, he felt relaxed and well rested. He decided to do a bit of homework. He had already finished his homework in DADA so he moved to his second beloved subject, Charms. He read the task: "Write a ten feet essay about shielding charms and how and when they can be used in a battle." "That's strange" Harry thought "it looks more like a DADA task...On the other hand, we didn't proceed much further last year with that Umbridge woman. Flitwick is probably trying to cover up the last year's curriculum. Hum...it looks like Dumbledore has a hand in this."

He opened his book and started copying down especially long looking paragraph. At half past seven he descended down the stairs to the kitchen. As he was eating, a bran owl came soaring through a window. "The list of supplies came pretty early this year,"he thought, but then it hit him "OWL's" he whispered and gulped hard. That was the moment, when his future career as an Auror would be decided. He opened the letter and it read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
We would like to offer you our congratulations on receiving such a great amount of OWL's. Professor McGonagall attached a list of classes you were accepted in. Please choose wisely and send it back with your decision.  
  
Have a nice summer!  
  
Best wishes,  
  
Mafalda Crookpost  
  
Harry couldn't believe his eyes as he continued reading:  
  
DADA- Practical: O  
Theoretical: O Plus one O for an outstanding demonstration of the Patronus Charm  
  
Transfiguration- Practical: O  
Theoretical: O-  
  
Charms- Practical: O  
Theoretical: O  
  
Herbology- Practical: EE  
Theoretical: O-  
  
Potions- Practical: O-  
Theoretical: EE  
  
History of Magic- A  
  
Care of Magical Creatures- Practical: O  
Theoretical: O-  
  
Divination- Practical: A-  
Theoretical: P  
  
Astronomy- Practical: A-  
Theoretical: A  
  
Total: 18 OWL's  
  
Harry truly couldn't believe his luck, and he's got O- in Potions...that means... "No, that can't be true, I am able to become a fully qualified Auror!!! Yeah! " After that realization he opened the enclosed letter from his Head of the House, it read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
Firstly, I would like to congratulate you on your marvelous results. I am, happy to let you know, that the Headmaster agreed on lifting your lifetime ban on playing Quidditch. So I took the liberty of filling you into the position of team's seeker once again. I also made you a captain, because I know you'll do great. However, I suggest giving an assistant to captain position to Ronald Weasley. I have a feeling that he'll come with great tactics, since he's so good at strategy. The other reason is that we don't want to overwhelm you with duties. You've got already a great burden on your shoulders.  
  
"They don't want to overwhelm me. That's nice from them,"mocked Harry sourly. Yet, the letter continued:  
  
Professor Dumbledore also thinks, that you should study Occlumency once again. Although you can't be possessed by Voldemort now, he is still capable of hurting you psychically as well as other Dark wizards. So he urges you to practice relaxation and clearing your mind before going to bed. Try to loosen yourself from everything.  
  
As to something more cheerful, we do believe that we'll be taking you from your aunt and uncle's house by the end of the upcoming week, please be ready by then. Finally, I enclosed a list of classes you are capable of attending. You will be definitely more than pleased, that you were accepted into Potions, so your carrier as an Auror is not endangered. I have already enrolled you at the Auror Institute of England and they'll observe your progress. If they are satisfied with you, they'll accept you. That reminds me, that Professor Dumbledore thinks you should take the classes of Arithmancy, too, although you haven't been taking it before. The books will be provided today, so you'll be able study hard and catch up quickly with others.  
  
I hope that's all for now, be careful and please, don't do anything reckless!  
  
Minerva McGonagall Deputy headmistress  
  
"She sounds like Moody. Constant vigilance!" With that he finished up his breakfast and went back to his room, where he answered few letters from his friends and wrote one to Moody saying everything's OK and Dursley's aren't treating him badly. After that, he thought a small walk would do him good so he went out. As he was walking to his favourite place, he noticed a small boy appeared suddenly out of nowhere right in front of him.


	2. Small talk with Mark

Second chapter:  
  
Harry was taken by surprise, in front of him stood a slightly trembling figure of Mark Evans. "Hey Mark," he said, trying to recover from the shock. "How have you done that??" he asked curiously. "I-I, I don't know" stuttered Mark "One moment were Dudley and his gang chasing me, and the next I stood here. It doesn't make sense, does it? I can't explain how it happened. I swear I don't know,"Mark said hopelessly "But you won't beat me up, will you?" he asked with a shaky voice. "People say you're a godforsaken delinquent who attends St. Brutus, I don't believe it, though. I've heard that Big D used to use you as his punching-back, but he quitted. May I ask why?" he asked out of breath.  
  
"Whoa, slow down, bloke," Harry chuckled "At first I'll ask you a few questions. The first one: Has something similar happened to you before? Anything odd...?"  
  
"Yeah, when I was younger, I used to be allergic on furry animals like cats and dogs, however the old lady who used to baby-sit me had loads of dogs and well...I once managed to vanish their fur. She was livid as well as my parents. I was grounded for more than 3 months, it was horrible..." Mark remembered with a slight frown.  
  
"I see," replied Harry "Umm, the second question is: You're 11, right? Haven't you recently received a letter from an unknown school?"  
  
"Yup, something about witchcraft or so. I found it pretty amusing. Nevertheless I've never found out who made that prank on me. When I showed it to my parents, my father acted really strangely. Although he usually likes jokes, he paled and said he won't even read such rubbish. Then he took the letter from me and destroyed it."  
  
"Oh, that explains everything," thought Harry. "Mark, I know it might sound daft, but you are a wizard,"he said. "Yep, and you're definitely one, too, aren't you. Oh, come off it," Mark snickered.  
  
"No Mark, I'm deadly serious. And yes, I'm also a wizard. The school I attend is actually not St. Brutus but it's called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The only reason you were told I go to school to St. Brutus was because of my lovely relatives, who hate or rather are scared of magic and magic folk. They're terrified that somebody will find out how the land lies; that they, the most ordinary family in England, have a wizard under their roof, someone as abnormal as possible."  
  
Mark started slowly realizing Harry was telling him truth and then it hit him: "Harry, the letter is destroyed, so it would seem as if I declined it! " he cried with dismay. "Oh, don't worry. If it was your father who destroyed the letter, you'll receive shortly a new one," Harry answered. "Cool! I suppose I'll go home. Maybe it already came. Anyway, it was nice to talk to you and we'll probably see each other at school!" with that he said goodbye and left.  
  
"So it seems as if Surrey has a new wizard apprentice. Dudley won't be all that thrilled" he sniggered. "Oh, shit!" he looked at his watch and became conscious that he should be already at home for lunch, so he turned back and started dashing home.  
  
After the lunch he went upstairs and sent Hedwig to Diagon Alley to borrow a few books from Luprecht's Library. This library was probably the second biggest in England, maybe even in Europe, after Hogwarts's. The books he asked for were mostly about DADA, nonetheless he asked for a few about Transfiguration, Charms and Potions, too. He didn't want to give Snape the satisfaction of docking points from Gryffindor anymore. And if he truly wanted to become an Auror, he would have to study hard. Ron would probably tell him that he's turning into the second know-it-all AKA Hermione. But Harry knew it was essential for him.  
  
Later that evening, when Hedwig came back with another owl that helped her carrying the books, he curled up in his bed and started reading a copy of The Other Unknown Potente Potions, he saw two barn owls from school bringing his Arithmancy books along. "Oh, damn, I have almost forgotten about that. Never mind, I'll go through this book first and then I'll plunge myself into The Basics of the Art of Arithmancy. It seems like a have enough on my plate for the next few days..." he thought sullenly. With that and without a proper dinner he felt asleep.  
  
The next day he managed to finish his book about potions and looked forward to replying a letter from Hermione, which came earlier that day. He read it once again before taking his quill, a piece of parchment and a bottle of ink.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
Hope you're all right and your relatives are treating you well. I know it might not be easy, but try to move on. I don't mean I want you to forget about him! Not at all! You know that I'm here for you as are Ron and others, so please don't hesitate to contact us if you want to speak about it. Snuffles wouldn't want you to dwell on the past; you have to live your own life...  
  
"My god damned life. How wonderful." But he knew Hermione didn't mean it bad, she actually didn't even know about the prophecy. With the thought of the prophecy, Harry's stomach gave a small twist.  
  
...Yesterday I came back from the holiday with my parents. We went to Egypt, where Ron had been few years back. I can't explain in a letter how amazing the whole country is...and the pyramids, that's something unbelievable. I did a small research in their national library...  
  
"Yep," Harry chuckled, "that sounds exactly like Hermione. Doing researches and extra homework...some things will definitely never change."  
  
...It's indeed enormous, you know, and I found out a few nice hexes and jinxes that might come in handy. I won't tell here more in case the letter would be intercepted. Viktor wanted me to visit him in Bulgaria, but I declined it, my parents wouldn't probably allow it and I can only imagine Ron's face if he had ever found out. Ron has actually invited me to come and stay at Burrow and later you-know-where, where we'll meet you soon. Today came my OWLs, I can't believe it I've got all O except for Astronomy and Ancient Runes where I've got only O...  
  
Harry imagined her disappointed face, when she read the results and couldn't hold him self but laugh.  
  
...How did your results turn out? I'm sure you did well. Ron scored 15 OWLs. He found it stunning, so I told him that if he prepares himself for NEWTs just as well as for OWLs, he wouldn't have any problem with passing it.  
  
OK, that's all for now, take care and write back soon!  
  
Love,  
  
Hermione  
  
"I wonder why she didn't mention my recklessness" thought Harry bitterly as he dipped his quill into the ink and started writing his reply.  
  
Hey Mione!  
  
CONGRATULATIONS on your marvelous score! Yeah, my uncle and aunt are treating me quite well. I know that I have to move on, but I guess it'll be pretty hard for me. However I won't stop trying. My summer was, as usual, rather uneventful. Well at least until I found out that one of my 11-year- old neighbors is a wizard. Have I ever told you about Mark Evans? He used to be Dudley's boxing back as I once was. I think Dudley won't stick his fat ass out of the house next year. Wow, Egypt, that must have been superb. I am happy you enjoyed it that much. The only thing I can say to the "Ron- issue" is: Don't worry; he's an insensitive dull wart, but we can't give our hopes up that he will grow up.  
  
I guess there's nothing more to say, looking forward to seeing you again,  
  
Harry  
  
With that he finished and tied up the letter to Hedwig's leg. But before he could even let her fly, a small owl named Pig came soaring throw a window. The only thing attached to its leg was an article cut from some newspaper, probably Daily Prophet. The headline was:  
  
MASSIVE BREAKOUTS AT AZKABAN 


	3. an interesting article

Chapter 3: An interesting article  
  
Yesterday evening will be forever known as a day when the last flicker of hope expired. It was the day when the last dementors, guardians of Azkaban and the foulest dark creatures that ever set a foot on this world, showed themselves averse to continuing in Ministry's employ and joined the Dark Lord's ranks. "It's indeed a very sad issue, however I urge the magical folk to remain calm. We published and sent guides to elementary home and personal defense earlier this summer whilst the first spate of resistance had come and at the moment we've got Aurors watching over places that are most likely to be attacked, Diagon Alley, St. Mungo's and many others. Due to this most unpleasing fact, we have chosen new guardians who are going to be goblins. There's no need to panic "stated Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge. However our Minister don't seem be enlightened, he's lying us once again. He accidentally forgot to mention that with the rest of the fled dementors left the Azkaban prison also a bunch of the most dangerous supporters of You-Know-Who, Death Eaters; Malfoy, Lestrange, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Macnair, Avery, Dolohov, Jugson, Mulciber and Rookwood. "Voldemort's gift for spreading discord and enmity is very great and now it's even greater. We can fight it only by showing an equally strong bound of friendship and trust. We have to bring us together; we are now in a state of war. We have to put aside our differences. It doesn't matter if you're a wizard, werewolf, centaur, giant or anyone else, if you want to fight for a greater good, for a chance to live in a happy and peaceful world, then we are all in the same boat. We have to stay united" said Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class, headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, member of the International Confederation of Wizards and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot as he addressed reporters earlier today. Distrust to our recent Minister showed also a well-known and respectable man, Carl John Aweson: "This pathetic man called Minister should have been thrown out of his office at least a year ago when he didn't want to believe, or leastways learn the truth of Dumbledore's words. That would have saved us a lot of trouble. Let's see what did he get us into. Against us are now not only Voldemort and his Death eaters, but also giants, vampires and now dementors. And this all had happened only because he was too interested in discrediting Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter in the eyes of the public."...  
  
Harry was actually surprised, that his name wasn't mentioned thus far.  
  
..."I hope that the Wizengamot will pay this issue its utmost attention,"he declared with rage in his voice. Today is going to be held a huge demonstration for removing Fudge from his office. People can be seen with banners saying "Cornelius, shame on you!" or "Dumbledore and Potter are our heroes!" Unfortunately, The Boy Who Lived was unavailable for comment, however, we do hope, he will tell us his opinion soon. Read next: Who will be the reason of Voldemort's next downfall? Page 5 Good vs. Evil; A tragic life of The Boy Who Lived Page 7 Potter for Minister Page 12  
  
That was the end of the article. To Harry's surprise it wasn't as far- fetched and on a base of cock-bull story as it used to be, but something almost indisputably true. Yet, something additional was written on the paper in a messy handwriting Harry didn't notice before. It was a note from Ron.  
  
Can you believe that idiot is still lying?? At least they believe you now and stand by you. By the way, what do you think about that Aweson man? I find him bloody brilliant!!! My dad used to know him well, but since he took the position at Ministry, he didn't have much time to see him...  
  
Harry decided to respond him later after he would take a small nap. The sun was already setting down when he heard his roaring uncle Vernon: "BOY, COME DOWN AT ONCE!!! AND SHOO THESE BLOODY THINGS OUT OF MY HOUSE! I WON'T TOLERATE THIS RUBBISH HERE ANYMORE!! DID YOU UNDERSTAND? I WON'T LET MYSELF THREATEN FROM THOSE FREAKS YOU CALLED FRIENDS ANYMORE!"  
  
He went curiously downstairs wondering what was the problem this time. Did someone send him a letter covered all over with stamps? Nevertheless, what he saw took his breath away. The whole living room was packed with owls all of different kind and size. Alas, he shortly returned down to earth as his uncle began to rumble once again: "HAVEN'T I TOLD YOU, THAT I DON'T WANT ANY OF THEESE ANIMALS TO BE SEEN NEAR MY HOSE IN THE DAYLIGHT?? " Then a maniac grin spread across his face "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS TIME, BOY, EH? THEESE OWLS ARE FROM YOUR FREAK- GOVERNMENT, AREN'T THEY?? YOU'VE SURELY PLAYED WITH THAT STICK OF YOURS" he accused him "DID THEY EXPELL YOU FINALLY?"  
  
Fortunately aunt Petunia intervened in this one-side conversation "Shh! Vernon, the neighbors!" "Oh yes, dear" he replied and with one more nasty look he whispered abruptly "Throw these animals away before somebody notices!"  
  
Harry didn't wait for anything else. He took the letters and rolls of parchments from their beaks and legs and climbed the stairs to his bedroom. It was unbelievable amount of parchment and when he took a closer look he realized that they were all letters from his fans stating what a hero he is, how they love him and how much they want to marry him (it was especially from girls and women).  
  
"That's ridiculous!" he thought and put it aside.  
  
The next few days were all the same; letters, roaring uncle, banging doors. Harry began to be quite fed up with it. However, it didn't take long till his advanced guide came. Although they weren't in the original formation, Harry was able to recognize most of them; Mad-Eye Moody, Tonks and Kingsley were there, as well as Hestia Jones and Remus Lupin. "Alright Harry?" asked Remus. He looked particularly worn-down in his shabby cloak, when he pulled a Portkey out of one of his pockets. "It's authorized, " he added with a grin when he saw Harry's look.  
  
The journey was quite uneventful; in fact it took only a few seconds, before he landed with others in the main hall of the Black's House.  
  
"Oh thanks God you're finally here. I was getting worried what took you so long." she said hugging Harry in her famous bone-breaking hug. "The meeting's just about to start, we are waiting for Severus," she added to the others and then turned back to Harry saying, "You'd better go find Ron and Hermione, they're waiting for you in your bedroom." she ushered him upstairs. 


	4. Back To Grimmauld Place

Chapter four: Back to Grimmauld Place 

Harry opened the door of his and Ron's bedroom and was pleasantly surprised as he saw Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Neville. The first two people who noticed Harry were the shrieking girls "Harry!!! Oh, guys look, Harry's here!" and they both flung themselves on Harry and embraced him in one huge hug. "We missed you so much" Ginny whispered as she let go of him. "C'mon ladies, let him breathe!"said Ron cheerfully and they also hugged in a brother hug. Although it was actually the first time they hugged, it came so naturally that even Harry was surprised how good and right it felt to embrace his best friend and couldn't help himself but wonder why hadn't he done it ever before.

After that, Harry turned his attention to Neville. "Hi Neville! What are you doing here? I thought you spend summer holiday with your grandma?" he asked curiously. However somehow before he had finished his question he knew, it wasn't the best thing to ask as he saw all their faces darkened. "There was an attack, Harry," said Hermione tearfully, however before she could finish her sentence, Neville cut her off and said grimly

"My granny and I were assaulted by a group of Death Eaters yesterday evening. You know, my granny is a really good and capable witch, nevertheless she is getting old and when she was attacked by two stunners and one crutiatus curse she ..."he broke off "Then the Order came, fought the rest of the Death Eaters and took her to St. Mungo's. The Healers say there's a little chance she will woke up and even lesser that she will fully recover."

"Oh my...Neville, I'm so sorry...I...could I do, could anyone of us do anything for you?" Harry started. "No Harry, don't be. Just promise me one thing, promise me you'll teach me to fight, to revenge my granny, to kill ... to kill those bastards!" At that time, there was no grief in his voice, only a pure loathing towards the people who caused him so much pain. Harry had a feeling that Neville somehow matured since the last time he had seen him.

Nobody could probably understand him better than Harry. "Don't worry mate, you'll get it..."That was the only thing Harry was able to say. But somehow, it seemed to satisfy Neville.

The next moment they were interrupted by Mrs. Weasley. "Dinner is ready in 10 minutes, dears." "Coming," they replied in unison and went downstairs to help her with preparations for the small party she was throwing.

When they appeared downstairs in the basement they could see loads of confetti and a huge banner, which read CONGRATULATIONS GINNY!

"She was made a prefect this summer, the letter came yesterday and you know my mum, she was, as always, _thrilled_" Ron whispered to Harry. "Why nobody told me that?" Harry asked mocking hurt expression. "Congratulations Ginerva!" Harry said in a booming voice trying to sound authoritatively and shook her hand. With that everyone who was near enough burst into laugh. "Hey, what's funny? I'm just trying to be nice!" Although he tried a lot, he burst into laugh the next moment as well.

Guests seemed to slowly fill the room. Among the invited were Remus Lupin, Mad-Eye Moody, Hestia Jones, the Weasley clan and many others. Harry was happy to see there Hagrid, since he hadn't been in high spirits the last time he had seen him and wanted to set things in order with him. However the biggest surprise was yet to come. "Um, Ron? Percy is still in not-speaking terms with your family?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh, that bloody git! The next time I see him, I going to use one of Ginny's bat-bogey hexes on him, damn the rules! He betray his own family, his own blood, can you believe it? Mum is still crying at nights over his decision. She thinks he'll change his mind. As if she doesn't know how stubborn that grouchy git can be. Yeah, stubborn and **_ambitious_**...that traitor is no more a family to me. I wouldn't be much surprised if he had already chosen the wrong side." Ron hissed his voice slightly trembling with anger. But Harry knew better, he knew that behind these strong words of anger is Ron's hidden sorrow. Sorrow and fear that something bad could have happened to his third brother.

"I'm sorry Ron, I shouldn't have mentioned it," Harry started to apologize, "I thought he had already reconciled with you." Percy had always been Harry's least favourite member of the Weasley family, but now he truly hated him for the pain he brought to this wonderful family.

"Remember the letter he sent me last year?" continued Ron; "Well he sent us another one right after the events at the Ministry saying the reason of Voldemort's rebirth is you, that we should sever ties with you and such rubbish."

"C'mon Harry, dear, have a seat," said Mrs. Weasley. As the group sat around the table, Harry started shooting questions.

"So, can any of you guys tell me what's been going on? What's the latest news?" However the moment he asked his question, the kitchen door burst open.

A man with thick round glasses, Harry didn't know stood in the doorway looking extremely serious. However the Order members didn't have problems recognizing him. "Oh Tonks, what took you so long? I was scared half to death," uttered Mrs. Weasley with a reproachful look. "Molly, there are some pressing matters at the Ministry. Kingsley had to stay behind and he asked me to send back Arthur, they need every capable wizard to clean up this mess."

"What kind of mess?"Harry asked. "Voldemort is not lying low as we thought he would. It seems as if he was sending every free Death Eater to cause havoc in the streets. And of course we've got loads of dead, tortured and missing muggles. All in all it means only one thing-"

However before she could finish the sentence, Harry jumped in. "He's planning something different, isn't he. He's just trying to distract attention from it,"he concluded. "Exactly!" she nodded. And they said in unison "Big problems".


	5. A chitchat with Tom

**Chapter five: ' A small chitchat with Tom'**

The rest of the dinner wasn't held in such a good mood, as was the beginning, since nobody felt like celebrating anymore. They went to bed with only one troubling thought on their minds. What kind of plan would Voldemort find worth enough to make such a fuss over? Harry did his best to clear his mind, though it was a lot more difficult that time.

Eventually when he closed his eyes he saw a blinding green light of an Unforgivable course coming closer and closer to him. Nonetheless, before it even reached him, it was blocked by a group of people. People who were all dead and somehow connected to Harry. He saw his parents, Sirius, Cedric and even Barty Crouch Sr.. And then, then he heard the high piercing voice. Harry could almost feel its coldness as he was saying:

"Funny, isn't it? You don't want to kill people, but look what you've caused already. Tell me, do you realize how many people are dead only because of your pitiful existence? I have to admit I'm impressed; you have overtaken me in this area. I hadn't kill a single man till I was adult, but look at you. Five people kicked the bucket only because of you. I have to congratulate you on such a 'fabulous score'.

Maybe, you would be a good back up to my circles after all. By my side, your powers will have the chance to grow. I won't teach you only the basic rubbish the muggle-loving-fool Albus Dumbledore does, I'll teach you the true magic. The magic that is, because of your foolish mother, flowing in your blood. What do you think, for example, about the idea of restoring people's health, sanity or even life?

If you follow me, I can give you answers and knowledge to all these questions. I know you're not stupid and you suspect that Dumbledore is only taking advantage of you. Just think about it, we could do great things together and no one would be able to stop us, we would be unstoppable. I can make you my right hand man... You don't have to answer me right away, don't worry; I'll give you time to consider my offer. Nonetheless, we'll speak to each other soon, sooner than you might think. In the meantime, try to enjoy your damned life."

With that Harry shot up from the bed, sweating. "Easy, mate," mumbled Ron in a sleepy voice. However when he saw the state Harry was in, he awoke quite quickly. "What's the matter? Did you have another dream? Was it V-V... You-Know-Who?"he whispered with his eyes wide open.

"I don't know... it was as if he was trying to recruit me or something, " Harry said in a shuddering whisper.

"Mate, I think you should go and tell it Dumbledore, he'll know what to do. What are you waiting for? Go! " Ron cried out.

"No Ron, I don't think this is something I can tell Dumbledore. He would start suspecting me that I'm turning to the Dark side or something. I just can't. Besides it's 3 AM and we're at Grimmauld Place, not at Hogwarts, I presumably can't go visit him in his office right now." Harry said logically.

They were arguing for the next 20 minutes. Ron was trying to convince Harry to go and tell someone, however Harry insisted on holding his tongue. Harry eventually managed to convince Ron that he would share his dream with some adult tomorrow morning. Yet, it was a far cry from the truth. Harry knew that the only person he would be able to share it with (except Hermione) was dead. "Oh Sirius, don't worry, I'll find a way to get you out of that goddamned place!" and then he remembered what Voldemort told him-

Harry wasn't able to get any sleep for the rest of the night. He could hear Ron's loud snores as he was brooding about the information Voldemort had shared with him. At first, he didn't want to believe him a word, but as the morning drew nearer he started to look at it from a different point of view. After all, he was one of the greatest wizards of all time, which was an indisputable fact.

"Maybe," Harry thought, "He was telling me the truth, or at least a partial truth. That would be sufficient for me anyway. He might know magic Dumbledore doesn't. What if it's forbidden to bring people back to life, or the knowledge's long lost? That might be the reason, why he didn't die. The thing that made him immortal was the knowledge of bringing himself back!"

Harry was dreadfully surprised by his own thoughts, however he was excited all the same. He had the knack of it. He knew he couldn't ask any of the order members or teachers, since it might attract the unwilling attention.

Harry's thoughts started to swirl, he would have to find the answer in the library, perhaps with the help of Hermione and maybe even Ron. "No, it won't be there. Such information won't be so easy to get. I'll have to go and take a look in the shops in Diagon Alley, maybe even somewhere else..."

It was dawning when he heard Ron's yawning. "Harry, wake up," he said in an earsplitting voice, "You are sleeping like a log and I didn't sleep a wink all night!"

"Oh, c'mon Ron, I heard you snoring," Harry replied with a huge grin spread on his face.

"Oh-well-maybe-for a few minutes, you know, might've fallen asleep from the exhaustion, umm..." Ron stuttered blushing.

"What are we doing today?" Harry asked, trying to change the topic of their conversation obvious to his friend's uneasiness.

"Dunno, mum wanted to go to the Diagon Alley to buy us all the supplies, plus Neville needs a new wand. I suppose we can join them and stop by at old Florean Fortescue's for one extremely tasty ice-cream wit nuts and chocolate icing."

"Yep, that sounds really good. And I need a new set of robes too."

After the boys had a quick wash, they went straight to the kitchen where was a Mrs. Weasley sitting on a chair next to the fireplace, fast asleep.

"Morning," they said in unison.

The abrupt noise made her wake up a second later looking rather scared. "Oh, morning dears, I didn't hear you coming down the stairs. You must've crept really silently, since the old hag didn't cry a single insult," she referred to the portrait of Mrs. Black.0

"You didn't hear that,"Mrs. Weasley said threateningly, when she realized what she said.

"Don't worry mum, we won't tell a single soul," Ron joked.

After they were finished with breakfast and Hermione, Ginny and Neville got up, they set off to Diagon Alley. "All right everybody," Mrs. Weasley started, "We're using the floo network, so don't forget to say the name of your destination clearly and without stammering,"she lectured all the teens.

"Ron, you'll go first, then Ginny, Hermione, Neville, Harry and I'll be the last one. Ready? Very well, Ron, take only a sprinkling of the Floo Powder so everyone will have some. I'll have to buy it on the way to the Gringotts."

It was the moment when Neville stepped into the flames when Harry was hit by a splendid idea. After Neville disappeared, Harry took a pinch of the powder, stepped into the fire and cried "Knockturn Alley!"

_So what do you guys think?Hope you've enjoyed the story so far...If you give me at least three rview, I'll post another chapter.I'm evil, I know..:-)_


End file.
